A 300RT je vais dormir avec lui
by MlleFloraly
Summary: De retour de vacances, Dfg reprend ses petites habitudes du quotidien, mais c'était sans compter sur son cher ami Alderiate, qu'il n'a pas revu depuis trois semaines et qui se retrouve être en manque de compagnie


Bonjour bonjour !

A la suite de (LoL_DFG/status/685244349865672704)ce tweet, je me suis amusée à écrire un petit truc...

Rien d'incroyable, c'est fait en une soirée, mais il fallait quand même que mon esprit de fanfic'euse me joue des tours ! Et puis, avouer que la perche tendue était quand même grande !

Bonne lecture à vous !

Floraly

PS: Si ce texte dérange Alderiate ou Dfg, je l'enlèverai, bien évidemment !

* * *

Il déambulait dans les rues sombres d'Ashford, bravant vaillamment le froid de ce mois de janvier. Devoir être à l'extérieur de son petit nid douillet le faisait grincer des dents, mais Dfg était un homme d'honneur, il tenait ses engagements.

Il était revenu en Angleterre quelques jours auparavant, après d'agréables vacances en France qui lui avaient permis de revoir sa famille et beaucoup de ses potes qu'il avait du laisser un peu tomber en acceptant de s'expatrier pour travailler chez Eclypsia. En revenant, il avait vraiment apprécié de revoir tous ces collègues. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de s'ennuyer, ils lui avaient tous un peu manqué. Il avait pris l'habitude de tous les voir régulièrement et il avait vraiment créé des liens forts avec la plupart d'entre eux, puisque là où ils vivaient, c'était plutôt difficile de rencontrer des gens. L'anglais, c'était vachement plus sympathique de loin.

Il avait revu à peu près tout le monde, sauf une personne, qui lui avait demandé qu'ils se revoient dès l'instant où il avait posé le bout de son orteil en Angleterre.

Alderiate.

Forcément, si le pauvre était en congé maladie, ils avaient beaucoup moins de chance de se croiser et il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, Dfg avait une flemme monumentale de faire un autre trajet que celui qui l'amenait jusqu'au bureau ou jusqu'au Mac Do'.

Et puis, il avait fallu qu'Alderiate essaie de l'embobiner. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait bien réussi. Il avait commencé innocemment, par un « Salut, tu fais quoi ? » et comme le pauvre Dfg n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, trop occupé à préparer un bon petit plat pour Zouloux et lui-même, il s'était fait harcelé de messages, qui l'avaient bien fait rire. Cet imbécile d'Alde lui demandait d'aller dormir avec lui, soit disant qu'il était jaloux de Blackoune, un ami français de Dfg, avec lequel il s'était fait un plaisir de stream pendant les vacances: ils avaient joué toute la nuit et au petit matin, exténués par leurs conneries, ils avaient décidé de dormir. En stream. Dfg ne savait pas qu'Alderiate était au courant avant qu'il ne l'utilise pour le faire bouger de chez lui.

Bien évidemment, même s'il avait bien envie d'aller voir ce cher Alderiate, il avait toujours la flemme, alors il avait remis sa soirée entre les mains de ses followers, qui lui avaient bien vite fait comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient le retrouver dans le lit de son collègue. Ils les retiendraient, ceux-là !

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami, à environ deux heures du matin. Cachant son menton dans les replis de son écharpe, il tendit sa main pour sonner, et puis se ravisa en se rappelant que c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu'Alderiate ne vivait pas tout seul. Nonchalamment, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et laissa un appel en absence à l'adresse de son ami. Il sautilla pour essayer de dégourdir un peu ses membres, en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Son attente ne fut pas longue et il sourit largement en voyant son ami apparaître dans l'encadrement de le porte, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt, les yeux malicieux et le visage joyeux.

\- Bonjour, bel homme musclé !

\- Dfg, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna faussement Alderiate, d'un air angélique.

Il eut le droit à une petite moue ironique de Dfg et s'écarta en riant pour le laisser entrer. Le grand brun retira ses chaussures et les balança dans un coin, avant de se tourner vers son hôte.

\- Ça fait grave plaisir de te revoir, mec ! T'as passé des belles fêtes, quand même ?

\- Ouais, Ashford est très sympa, en hiver, y a toujours autant rien à faire ! s'exclama-t-il, feignant l'enthousiasme.

\- Tu dois t'être fait chier.

\- En vrai, oui, mais ça va ! J'ai compensé en allant à la salle, c'était bien aussi.

Dfg avança sa main et lui palpa le biceps, sous le regard amusé de son ami qui se laissa faire.

\- Ah ouais, mais ça change pas trop par rapport à avant.

\- C'est pas long, deux semaines, en même temps.

\- Trois, le corrigea Dfg.

\- Non, deux, je peux plus aller à la salle, l'éclairage dégueu' du local me défonce l'œil encore plus.

\- Ah merde. Ça te fait pas trop mal ?

\- Oh, j'évite l'électronique et la lumière trop forte et ça passe. T'as faim ?

Il l'entraînait vers sa chambre et s'attarda devant la cuisine, interrogateur.

\- Non, j'ai mangé, merci.

Alderiate haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans laquelle il se laissa tomber sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts du sommier.

\- Dis, ça dérange pas Chap que t'invite d'autre mec dans ton lit ? demanda Dfg avec amusement, tout en s'allongeant près de lui.

\- En quoi ça le regarde, les gens qui j'amène dans mon lit ?

\- Je me souviens d'un après-midi, où vous avez dormi ensemble dans ce même lit...

Un sourire plein de sous entendus se dessina sur son visage, vite caché par le coussin qu'Alderiate lui lança à la figure. Dfg éclata de rire.

\- Arrête un peu avec ça. C'était une fois, il y a longtemps, et je te jure qu'on a juste fait une sieste !

\- C'est depuis là que vous êtes en couple, surtout.

\- Mais ta gueule ! Mec, depuis que tu dis ça, il y a des viewers qui y croient dur comme fer, c'est tellement insupportable!

La mine de Dfg se fit inquiète. Alderiate prenait toujours ses dires à la rigolade, mais était-il possible qu'il en soit gêné ?

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Son collègue le regarda, surpris.

\- Non, je m'en fous. C'est étrange que les gens pensent ça, mais je dois avouer que ça a un côté marrant.

Rassuré, Dfg se détendit à nouveau, avant de se souvenir d'un détail.

\- Il est pas là, Chap ?

\- Si, si, il dort déjà, lui apprit Alderiate d'une voix un peu lasse.

\- QUOI ? On parle du même Chap, là ?

\- Je crois que c'est ses nouvelles résolutions. En plus, il fait la matinale à ma place, du coup, il veut être en forme.

\- Ah, vrai. Ça m'étonne quand même de lui.

\- Ouais, je sais. Il est méga-enthousiaste depuis qu'il est revenu, je crois qu'il a aimé les vacances.

Dfg sourit.

\- Tu devrais en prendre aussi, ça te ferait du bien. Ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas rentré, d'ailleurs ?

\- Bientôt une année, mais ça va, j'ai toujours internet pour parler à ma famille.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, soupira Dfg.

\- Je m'occupe autrement, dit Alderiate avec un petit sourire triste, et Dfg vit le regard de son ami se perdre dans le vide quelques instants.

Forcément, il venait de passer les fêtes tout seul, à Ashford, loin de tout. Le grand brun eut un léger pincement au cœur et se sentit presque égoïste de ne pas être venu le trouver plus tôt. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines sans personne à qui parler en face, et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler, il était condamné à rester chez lui et à ne voir personne. Lentement, Dfg se tourna pour être en face de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Alderiate dû se sentir observé et ses yeux interrogateurs se posèrent sur son ami.

\- Et toi, c'était bien tes vacances ? finit-il par demander.

\- Oui, j'ai revu tout un tas de monde, ça fait un bien fou. J'en ai aussi profité pour faire n'importe quoi, comme... Ouais, je vais te passer les détails en fait.

Alderiate laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- J'ai vu que t'avais pas mal fait la fête avec Lrb, aussi.

\- Oui, il était sur Paris un moment. Mec, ce type est un aimant à meufs, c'est ouf ! Heureusement qu'il a Jeel, parce que sinon...

\- Du coup, il te les a filé ? demanda Alderiate, amusé.

\- Nan, il a fait le radin. J'ai passé mes nuits en compagnie de mademoiselle solitude. Enfin, sauf celle avec Blackoune, du coup, mais c'est pas la même. C'est quand même la loose, je vais finir par croire que je me trouverai jamais personne.

\- T'inquiète mec, tu vas t'en trouver une, t'es beau, brave et fier.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça, demanda-t-il en désignant les bras épais de son camarade.

\- Déconne pas Dfg, toi t'es beau. Comme le bô jeu.

\- T'es grave beau aussi. On devrait devenir gays et se mettre en couple, ce serait super sexy.

Alderiate éclata de rire.

\- T'essaies plus de me caser avec Chap maintenant ?

\- Tu trouves Chap plus beau que moi ?

Son ami laissa le silence lui répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'attirer des ennuis, d'un côté, ou de l'autre. Alderiate fit trembler tout le lit pour s'enfiler sous la couverture, et Dfg le rejoignit, après avoir enlevé son jeans, pas très confortable pour dormir. Il regarda distraitement ses mentions Twitter, avant de poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit et de se tourner vers son ami. Ce dernier avec fermé les yeux et Dfg peinait à le voir, dans le noir de la chambre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, une question vint lui tarauder l'esprit.

\- N'empêche, ça doit être chelou d'embrasser un gars. Tu penses que c'est la même chose qu'une fille ?

Alderiate sourit et ouvrit faiblement les yeux, visiblement amusé par la question.

\- C'est exactement la même chose.

Dfg rit presque silencieusement. Alderiate était toujours sérieux, quelle que soit la connerie qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Difficile de parler de ça sérieusement avec lui.

\- J'oubliais que t'es avec Chap, lui dit-il en plaçant ses mains devant son visage par réflexe pour se protéger.

Étonnamment, il ne reçut aucune représailles. Alderiate avait refermé les yeux, il devait essayer de dormir. Dfg n'était pas encore fatigué, et pas vraiment de cet avis-là.

\- T'as vu, j'ai fait un effort dans le tweet. J'ai censuré son nom.

\- Félicitation, grommela Alderiate, t'as réussi à mettre un carré blanc sur un mot à quatre lettres. Je suis sûr que personne ne s'est douté que tu me disais d'aller dormir avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi.

Il semblait au bord du sommeil et Dfg se redressa, appuyant sa tête sur son coude.

\- Pour de vrai, Alde, t'as déjà embrassé un gars ?

Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent et il sembla soudain très alerte. Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une proposition ?

Dfg sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Ce n'était pas sensé en être une, non, mais lorsqu'il vit une main de son ami s'approcher de lui, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il se laissa faire en se sentant attiré vers Alderiate, leurs deux visages se rapprochant dangereusement. Le grand brun sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. C'était assez effrayant et en même temps, il était curieux. Il ne s'engageait à rien, en se laissant faire et il aurait enfin une réponse à sa question.

Ils étaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour que Dfg sente le souffle chaud de son ami sur sa bouche. Le regard d'Alderiate faisait des allers-retours entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, interrogateur, comme pour demander la permission. La respiration légèrement saccadée, Dfg combla lui-même le vide entre eux deux et il ferma les yeux en sentant la chair tiède de son ami remuer doucement contre lui. Ils commencèrent timidement, se cherchant un peu, découvrant la saveur de l'autre sans oser aller trop loin, et puis Alderiate passa une main dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs deux corps et ils intensifièrent l'échange, le temps de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

C'est Dfg qui mit un terme à leur baiser, lentement, regrettant un peu d'avoir à le faire. Il lança un regard légèrement incertain à son ami qui lui répondit avec un sourire narquois. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, le grand brun profita d'être encore dans les bras d'Alderiate pour se blottir contre lui, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne fut pas repoussé et soupira doucement en sentant son ami resserrer sa prise sur son dos et déposer avec douceur son menton dans ses cheveux. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme, mais étonnement, entre ceux d'Alderiate, il se sentait bien. Il songea avec amusement qu'il allait devoir arrêter d'essayer de le faire finir avec Chap, parce que là, il voulait juste le garder tout pour lui...

\- Bonne nuit Dfg, murmura doucement son...ami.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en réponse avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la proximité du corps chaud contre lui.

Tout compte fait, embrasser un garçon, c'était tout comme embrasser une fille.

Mais embrasser Alderiate, c'était mille fois mieux.


End file.
